


right between the eyes

by oilywaters



Series: blur orgy shenanigans [1]
Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Implied orgy, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oilywaters/pseuds/oilywaters
Summary: we all assume blur participated in some orgies, right?
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon
Series: blur orgy shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163684
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	right between the eyes

**Author's Note:**

> we all assume blur participated in some orgies, right?

Graham leans back his head, unappreciatively sinking into wet heat, willing (forcing) himself to get lost in it. The contact of skin on tongue has become so habitual to him he struggles to even stay hard, and it’s a crime, really because this girl is such a gorgeous young thing. Red lips, ginger hair, rosy cheeks; she’s like a monochrome watercolor painting sinking onto his unworthy crotch. He looks down at her, head spinning from the drink and—well, mostly just the drink these days. Performing doesn’t give him the same dose of adrenaline it used to, these days. His pale hand interlocks with her red hair, ice meets fire, and the three pulls off a spliff he had 8 minutes ago come crashing down on him as he imagines her melting him and she finding herself with her mouth stuck to the cushion of the settee he’s on. He averts his sight from her, unable to bear his train of thought, and his eyes meet an ice blue equally as cold as his pale white skin. 

Damon is leaning back on the cushioned chair across from him, looking like a king, a queen, a God. A mat of brunette hair worships at his altar but his eyes are fixed on Graham; shamelessly, ruthlessly. They are surrounded by bodies in different states of nakedness and arousal, but Damon’s eyes are fixed on Graham, mostly clothed, only his cock out for the insistent redhead that had been eyeing him all evening. Like the tens of eyes that had been laid on him all day, except accompanied by a mat of gorgeous red hair and dark brown eyes, like his, but darker, or maybe it had been the shameless desire. He’d probably never get to find out anyway.

Graham’s cock stirs at the sight, Damon mirrors his position in carding his dainty fingers through the brunette’s hair. He does it almost lovingly, as if he cares, as if he’s looking at the girl between his legs and not his bandmate across from him in the crowded hotel room. Graham hates him a little for it, for his ability to fake intimacy, to make two people at once feel like the only ones in the universe to him. He wallows in that, as if he is not himself doing the same to the redheaded girl whose name he’s forgotten already, who he is already mixing with the faces of the other girls between his legs this week, all the while the knot at the bottom of his stomach grows tighter and tighter and

His orgasm is as electrifying as the grin Damon flashes him right before he comes.

**Author's Note:**

> possibly the closest i'll ever get to writing full-on smut. also, english isn't my first language. go figure.


End file.
